Senior Promasaurus
by thefairestofthemall
Summary: What was the point in winning the title of Senior Prom Queen if she couldn't even share this one in a lifetime moment with the man she truly loved? Warning: Possible spoilers for the Prom episode. Slightly AU. Just a cute little Quick one shot.


It was finally here: _Senior Prom_, or rather, in this case, _Senior Prom-a-saurus_.

It was a ridiculous theme to everyone but Puck, she had carefully noticed, as he appeared to be more ecstatic to attend it than a three year old child receiving Christmas presents on Christmas morning.

Of course, why would she complain? This was her last year at McKinley – her very last chance to make everything right; unlike the fiasco that had once been her Junior Prom. This time around, everything was and would be different.

Thankfully, her escort this year wasn't a certain Finn Hudson (and never would it have _ever_ happened again), but it was rather a certain Puckasaurus Rex who took pleasure in wheeling her around protectively on the dance floor, leaned in for a few kisses, and even permitted Artie to steal his date away for a dance with nothing but a grunt in response.

According to Jacob Ben Israel's online polls, she was a shoo-in for Prom Queen. After all she'd been through in the past three years, most of the entire student body, she's been told, thought that she rightfully deserved to have that beautiful crown placed onto her head. It truly didn't hurt that she might have received a few pity votes here and there thanks to her little wheelchair, either.

Senior Prom, however, seemed to have some sort of a magical feeling to it compared to Junior Prom. Everyone appeared to be completely entranced by the music. Singing along, dancing, holding each other close, and swaying to the soft melodies that had washed over the lame yet nicely decorated McKinley High gymnasium.

Perhaps this wasn't such a horrible theme after all...

"Babe, they're going to announce Prom King and Queen." Puck suddenly whispered into her ear, lacing an arm around her shoulders. As much as it had taken consistent hours of begging and pouting to convince him to even run for Prom King with her, the genuine grin beaming on his lips that she could easily spot from the corner of her eye told otherwise.

"Students, listen up now. It's time to announce this year's 2012 Senior Prom King and Queen!" Principal Figgins' husky voice erupted a little too loudly into the microphone; causing most students to jump in place in sheer shock due to the piercing noise.

Puck was an exception.

His arm was wrapped so proudly and tightly around her, and his hand had soon succeeded in reaching over to finally find her own. Their fingers, shortly after, were intertwined together as the couple could feel the tension rising in the air; sharing this moment together as one.

"May all the candidates please come to the stage."

Unwillingly, their fingers untangled themselves as they parted, and with a sudden thud, she then felt herself being wheeled over to the small stage by Brittany who was babbling excitedly behind her.

Finn, Puck, the idiot from the hockey team, and Santana were on one side, while Brittany, her, and Rachel were on the other.

There was no competition. She and Puck _deserved_ this.

"Now, your 2012 Senior Prom King is..."

'_Please may it be Puck..._'

"Finn Hudson!"

The crowd immediately erupted into shrilling cheers and claps. Everyone did. The candidates (excluding Rachel), nonetheless, were the only exception. Even so, throughout all the commotion, she was closely glancing over towards Puck (as best as she possibly could) with a comforting gaze after the crown was unrightfully placed onto Finn's head.

The final moment of truth had finally arrived.

"And now, your 2012 Senior Prom Queen is..."

'_Rachel. Please let it be Rachel. Anyone but m-_'

"Quinn Fabray!"

_Of course_.

A part of her wanted to squeal in complete happiness at the news, while the other couldn't help but feel revolted at the thought of having to share a dance with Finn. What was the point in winning the title of Senior Prom Queen if she couldn't even share this one in a lifetime moment with the man she truly loved?

It felt nothing but conceded and so wrong in every way possible, but even that didn't stop her from wheeling herself next to Principal Figgins and blinking her glimmering hazel eyes shut as she could feel the crown being inches away from her head.

"Wait!" She suddenly spluttered out a little loudly, earning gasps of shock and amazement from the entire student body.

Perhaps she was still _slightly_ insane, but she would always be willing to sacrifice anything for Puck's sake.

"I can't accept this. Rachel is the one who deserves this crown, and I am rightfully giving it to her."

Without another word said, she wheeled herself off from the stage (thankfully there had been a ramp that had been placed just for her), and headed directly for the nearby gym exit without looking back. Pushing the door open, ignoring the crowd's cheers as Rachel's name was announced, she was darting immediately for the closest bathroom in nothing but embarrassment until someone stopped her dead in her tracks; that someone being Puck.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Quinn..." His voice was soft and comforting as he slowly bent down in front of her and wiped the few tears that had already managed to spill out of her watery eyes. The saddened look he was giving her, unfortunately, only worsened how horrible she felt about it all.

"I had to. It's nothing but a _stupid_ crown, anyways..." She muttered under her breath, muffling a few sobs afterwards.

"Just like this one is?"

Slowly, he pulled out a beautiful, plastic, golden crown incrusted with fake jewels at the very top from behind his back for her to see. If anything, her tears now truly wouldn't cease to fall, resembling a small waterfall (thank _goodness_ for waterproof mascara_) _as he perfectly placed it upon the top of her head. Without a word being said, he proceeded to press his warm lips against her forehead; attempting to wipe away most of her tears again afterwards.

"You know, I bought it just in case we'd end up losing or somethin'. You'll always be my Queen, with or without a crown, Q."

"...I love you so much."

Before he even had the time to reply, their lips were pressed against each other's for a passionate and tender kiss – her arms wrapped so delicately around his neck as she pulled him closer and closer to her.

Maybe she hadn't won the title of Senior Prom Queen, but she had an even better one to brag about: she was _Noah Puckerman's girlfriend_.

And in her eyes, once he had succeeded in pulling away from her embrace and took her hand into his, softly kissing the top of it before he spun her and her wheelchair around in the deserted hallway for a dance – the music appearing to be nothing but a soft murmur in the background – she now knew that no matter the circumstance, she would _always_ be his Queen_, especially now_.


End file.
